beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mental Health
Mental health issues. Not very organised yet. - |ABS.gov.au:/2008/One in five Australians have a mental illness: ABS> https://www.spectrumnews.org/features/deep-dive/intersection-autism-trauma/ 70% of autistic kids have a mental illness. (hence Bayes rule implies that if you have an MI then you have a 7% chance of being autistic (compared to ~2.5% for the general population).https://towardsdatascience.com/bayes-rule-applied-75965e4482ff P(Autism|MI)=0.7*(0.025)/0.25 where 1/68 is updated to 1/44=0.025 based on estimates of undiagnosed autism rates Blog Entries Key articles Autism Spectrum Cultural Psychology Depression Anxiety Psychopathy, Sociopathy, Solipsism the Americanisation of mental illness Journal 20/4/2016: Did you hear the one about the depressed solipsist? "Nope" ...yeah, they don't really talk much. Depression and solipsism are pretty similar. # Inability to see that you are not alone. To see that almost everyone is depressed, that everyone has anxiety. # Only able to see other people's surface facade and believe it as real (hence why Facebook is what it is, etc). People who are chronically depressed I have heard all tend to push people away. I guess there's two ways to do it: # To push them away but actually really want them there - leads to fights and conflict, but at least your depression is in the open. # To push them away and actually not care. Truly see yourself as alone. Fail to see that connection to other people is the key to your healing. Focus on material definitions of happiness and attaining them. Sex. Drugs. Money. Beauty. Fitness. Travel. Relationship. Status. Status. Status. The second is essentially a robotic depression. You go through life each day not really there. Just simplifying yourself to the point where your life is just an annoying chore that gets in the way of your consumerism. (Whether you are consuming information, sex, money, TV or music) Never burden anyone with your issues. 27/4/2016: Mental health treatment is so poor in our society. Despite how inefficient mental illnesses are for us all But the system is so fixated on stigmatising mental illness so as to reduce people accepting the labels of these "disorders", that it ends up completely inept at helping these people because it has removed the fundamental outlet for healing: communication. 'When we cannot talk about mental health, we are trapped in it.' Need to be open about mine from now on. Every day someone like me dies without ever getting to express their truth to the world. Without anyone really knowing who they were deep down. Each person only seeing a slice of you based on the type of relationship you have, but no one really seeing the whole. I think this project might help make me 'whole', by integrating different aspects of myself into one cohesive(-ish) collection of concepts and beliefs. Compared to a blog, I think this is much better, since a wiki is constantly evolving just like my belief system. A blog post is so permanent, trying to reflect your inner truth in one cohesive article is hard when your inner truth is changing week to week. Perhaps this will help balance that turbulence too, and eventually I can write more blog-like posts. 23/02/2017 Haven't really been consistent with any writing, but this month has been especially hard with mounting rumours and people speculating on my mental health without anyone reaching out. The stigma around mental illnesses, particularly cluster B illnesses is so strong but I never imagined how callous people would be. It reminds me now so much of the reason I never reached out when I first started to truly struggle, at 15. I have come to realise that I had a psychosis in high school and no one noticed because I kept on smiling. Reading the entry above it's really relevant to my thoughts today and I am so happy to have made this project to help piece myself back together and I hope maybe one day it (or something like it) can help others do the same for themselves. Category:Mental Health Category:Unfinished Category:Psychology Category:Culture